the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Journals Of Zevin Nexus: Identity (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
Identity focuses on Zevin as he reels from the aftermath of Herren, the story begins as Zevin is on Yavin 4 with Krayt Squadron when they are dispatched to Scarif where what Zevin predicted nineteen years ago begins, war against the Empire. This Journal follows Zevin through out the Galactic Civil War to the Era of the New Republic ending with him alone in his own misery as his only son has been kidnapped by Till Hito Stories The Battle Of Scarif Zevin disengaged his hyperdrive of his X-wing as he came out hyperspace over Scarif to find the Battle already beginning, Zev spoke into his comlink to his Squadron, "White Hawk Squadron prepare for combat." as he rolled his X-wing into a barrel roll to avoid a incoming TIE Fighter. He quickly took note of the battle and from commchatter placed the alliance forces, The Renegade Rebel group known as Rogue One where on the Surface of Scarif but where outnumbered but luckily and General Antoc Merrick was beginning a run through the Shield Gate with Bistan's U-wing following them. Zev also placed Admiral Raddu's command ship the Profundity taking on the Star Destroyers with help from The Alliance Fleet. Zevin snapped back to his own view as T5 alerted him that A TIE had gotten a Targeting Lock on him. Zev went into a barrel roll once more to avoid the Ion Missile racing towards him, then went high trying to shake the TIE. However the Pilot was stubborn and continued after Zev. Zev spoke into his comlink "Got one on my tail can't shake him!" Zev tried once more to outmaneuver the Fighter after The TIE Pilot managed to score a few shots on Zev not damaging him too severely but managed to disable one of his left blasters. Zev started to fear he won't be able to shake him when however he heard "Bank right White Hawk Leader." Zev did as instructed and a VCX-100 light freighter flew past Zev firing and destroying the TIE. Zev smiled glad with relief and said "Thanks, Ghost." The Ghost replied "Anytime, White Hawk Leader." Zev then returned to the Battle to find that Gold Squadron led by Jon Vander had managed to disable a Star Destroyer. Zev then proceed to shoot down a TIE but still watched as Admiral Raddus ordered a Hammerhead Corvette to ram the Star Destroyer by using it's powerful engines to push it into the Other Star Destroyer protecting Scarif. Zev watched in awe as the two Star Destroyers crashed into the Shield Gate destroying it and the Plant Shield. Soon Admiral Raddus spoke telling the Fleet to evacuate from Scarif but not before the Empire's ultimate The Death Star. Zev froze as just in awe of the Moon sized Weapon and then as it fired it's weapon. He felt through the Force the deaths on Scarif and knew that Rogue One had died giving them the Death Star Plans. He heard Admiral Raddus speak "May The Force be with you, Rogue One." The Fleet then jumped with Zev ordering White Hawk Squadron ahead of him as he pulled back to protect The Profundity pulling back enough that a few X-Wings and GR-75 Transport over took Zev and T5 but not before Zev sensed something coming. Emerald Squadron had just jumped when He attempted to warn the Rebels by saying "Incom-!" But it was too late as the Star Destroyer: The Devastator arrived. Zev moved his X-Wing with the Force guiding him through the wreckage from Rebel ships that collided with The Devastator as it opened fire on The Profundity which had already took a quite a lot of damage and was soon disabled. Zevin saw a shuttle taking off towards the Profundity and Zevin tried to get into touch with the Profundity. Zevin managed to get through to Admiral Raddus "Admiral Raddus, this is General Nexus I'm attempting to hold off the Fighters long enough for you to escape." Raddus replied through static "Negative, General Nexus get out of here that's a order." Zevin paused but did as he was ordered regretfully, He jumped but not before seeing the Tantive IV escape from the Profundity. Zevin smiled knowing through the Force that the plans had made it aboard the Tantive VI, he then jumped to hyperspace back to the Integrity. Battle Of Hoth Hunt For Han Solo Battle Of Endor Battle Of Kuat Battle Of Jakku Retirement Downtime On Jakku Kidnapping Of Corr Jedi Once More Pirate's Life For Me